1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an agricultural machine for grouping windrows together or for windrowing products such as grass, hay or straw that are lying on the ground. This machine comprises in particular a main frame supporting a central gathering and windrowing device that is connected to said main frame and two side gathering and windrowing devices that are connected to support arms that extend laterally relative to the main frame, which side devices and central device are substantially in line and extend substantially perpendicular to the direction of travel of the machine during work.
2. Discussion of the Background
On a machine of this kind, the side gathering and windrowing devices may be folded upward for transport, by means of their support arms, about substantially horizontal axes. This arrangement makes it possible to reduce the width of the machine in order to further displacements on tracks and roads. However, in this position, the height of the machine is considerably increased. This hampers rearward visibility and impairs the stability of the machine due to the distance of its center of gravity from the ground. It then risks overturning when passing over major unevennesses or in a bend.